1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an angle iron cover apparatus and more particularly to an angle iron cover that is removably attachable to a conventional angle iron that is used above brick openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of residential and commercial buildings has been booming over the past several years. The demand for good quality residential and commercial housing requires that the building is not only structurally sound, but also aesthetically pleasing. When building brick dwellings, angle irons are used for the supports in the area of any level openings (i.e. door way, window area, etc.). Once these angle irons are in placed, at least a side of the angle iron is exposed. This exposed portion, once exposed to outside elements, become rusted in time. This rusting of the angle iron provides for an unsightly and displeasing site in the area of the window and door ways. Devices have been designed to provide for more attractive door way or window. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,455 issue to Borlenghi. Borlenghi discloses a door frame of plastics for room doors which includes a webb section and a pair of wings. The web section includes a step. Thereby, this apparatus works well with a door frame, however it does teach away from using this device with an angle iron due to the step portion.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.